Forever
by Gena Usagi
Summary: Please pay attention to the ANs! Very important. Ok, Usagi and Vegeta are married, have Trunks, and are battling the androids. Cell will be later.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There's my boy," cooed a gentle petite blonde as she picked up her child. The lavender haired boy smiled a toothless grin and waved his arms in the air, arching his back in her arms in contentment. The woman laughed and held him closer.  
  
"Onna!" boomed a loud voice through the halls. She glanced up slightly towards the open door. She smirked in a sinister way and then widened her eyes in a dramatic way, leaning in closer to her son.  
  
"Ooh, Daddy's up," she giggled. The boy began to laugh with her silver laughter as it filtered through the room. "Gotta go see what Daddy wants," she joked.  
  
"Serenity!"   
  
"It's Usagi, DEAR!" she yelled and laughed when she heard him curse down the stairs. She propped her son on her hip and walked out the door of the nursery.   
  
Her light gold hair was full of silver highlights, glinting in the light of the hall as it traveled loosely down her back and ended at her swaying hips. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in happiness and her cheeks were faintly flushed compared to the rest of her golden skin. She wore a light blue shirt with three quarter length sleeves and had the word "Angel" embroiderred on the front of it. Her denim blue jeans flared out at her knees and had silver stars surrounding a gold crescent moon on the bottom of the left leg.   
  
"Here Vegeta, hold him for a sec," she commanded as she dropped the squirming child in the lap of his father. He was about to yell a complaint but a look from his wife stopped him short. His attention was diverted as his son began to whimper for his attention. Vegeta smirked triumphantly as he picked his son up and held him in front of himself to look at the baby.  
  
"I can't wait till he's old enough to spare with," he said softly. A small smile formed on his lips as he heard Usagi choke.  
  
"I don't think so!" she commented and glared at him.  
  
"Well, you refuse to spar with me and you're really the only good opponent here on this planet for me to get a challenge out of you!" Vegeta complained and set Trunks down in the crook of his arm as he turned to her.  
  
"Vegeta, I won't spar with you, ok? If I do, you'll get carried away or I'll do something stupid and that's the end of one or both of us," she replied. "What would happen to Trunks if that happened?"  
  
"I'm sure Kakarott and his mate would take him in. Or perhaps that crazy onna who built the gravity machine..." he said thoughtfully and watched the reaction of the princess out of the corner of his eye. Even Trunks seemed to go quite as his father set him down gently on the ground in a sitting position. He watched his mother as she froze while stirring the hot chocolate on the stove.  
  
"Vegeta!" she accused and turned around. She started when she saw her husband standing right in front of her, his hands on either side of her to prevent her escape.  
  
"Let's spar," he commanded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Outside, gravity room. Now," he continued, his black eyes glittering at her. It was the Saiyan coming out in him. The need to fight.  
  
"I don't think so," she laughed and ducked beneath his arm. He caught her again and pulled her close, capturing her lips gently with his. He quickly, but hesitantly, pulled away from her. Her eyes were stilled closed and he smirked, letting go of her and causing her to nearly fall before catching her again.   
  
Her blue eyes snapped open, sparkling silver in their deep depths. Her lips were slightly parted and a look of confusion was written on her face. Her arms were now around his neck.  
  
Trunks let out a howl from the other side of the room and his parents turned to see their son on his feet and trying, akwardly, to reach them. Usagi chuckled and stepped away from Vegeta, kneeling on the ground to encourage Trunks to reach them. A look of pure determination and stubborness was bored onto his face as he stared at his mother.  
  
"Look Vegeta, it's your face," she teased and recieved a grunt from the prince. She smiled and pictured him behind her. Arms crossed, leaning against the counter, his scowl locked onto his face. He would be watching Trunks, she knew that. He was very proud of his son and loved to brag about him, saying how strong he would be in the future.  
  
Trunks clumsily made his way across the kitchen and into her spread arms. She felt a hand on her shoulder blade and she looked up to look into her husband's black eyes. She smiled up at him and handed him Trunks. He took the baby and set him in one arm before helping his wife up with the other.   
  
He lazily put an arm around her shoulders and led all of them to the den, sitting down on the couch. Usagi sat down next to him and brought her feet up to sit Indian style on the couch. Vegeta just crossed one leg and put Trunks in between them, picking up the remote. He just flipped it to the news despite groaning from Usagi.  
  
"Oh, come on, Vegeta, this is stupid!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I just want to know what's going on, if those androids have popped up yet."  
  
"You know, I forgot all about them," she said softly, resting her chin in one of her hands. "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
He just grunted. She was a princess and just forgot all about their worst threat ever. The androids had not shown up yet but it was getting closer to the time of their arrival. Usagi frowned as she watched the news.  
  
"But that guy said that they would be arriving on a certain day and time. Come on, we don't have anything to worry about," she said as she uncurled her long legs from beneath her. She stood up gracefully and went back to the kitchen. "Hey, do you want anything?" she asked.  
  
"Food would be nice," he replied as he continued to watch the TV, Trunks on his leg and watching it just as intently. Vegeta put a hand around him and held him up when he began to teeter. Trunks crooned in response and returned to watching the set.  
  
"Great choice," Usagi murmured from the kitchen. She turned to the den and watched the two. She smiled as Vegeta put a hand around Trunks to keep him from falling. Vegeta glanced up slightly and their eyes locked. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. He just smirked and resumed his vigilance.   
  
But she continued watching him. He had the craziest hair but that was just one feature that made him unique. It stood straight up in the air like a flame and was jet black. His eyes were just as dark, maybe more so. He was a bit shorter than the others besides Krillen or Chao-su, but was the strongest person in the z-senshi. Maybe even more so than herself, but she wasn't sure. He was very muscular. They bulged from beneath the loose yellow shirt that she had given him when he moved in with her. She had used it as a sleep shirt.   
  
Her eyes traveled to her son. He had the same hard set features in his face as his father and the same attitude. But he inherited more of the looks from her side. His lavender hair had come from someone on her side because if he had inherited the Saiyan hair it would be like his father's, black and unruly. But Trunks' hair was a pale lavender and was manageable. His eyes were the same color as hers and when he was in a good mood he had her temperment.   
  
But one thing that he inherited from both her and Vegeta was his power. Even as a child of six months he had an abnormal ki level. Not stronger than any of the z-fighters, yet, but he could easily excel them in their fighting level.  
  
'It's the Saiyan and Lunarian blood in him,' she thought and frowned slightly. He had had a tail when he was born and both her and Vegeta, especially Vegeta, had insisted the tail be removed immediately. Usagi had wanted him to grow up as normally as possible and not get used to the tail, but Vegeta had wanted it removed for a different reason. She hadn't been able to get it out of him yet.   
  
Trunks also had intelligence.  
  
'Vegeta,' she thought with a smile and turned to the stove to make her family's breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, end of the prologue. The next chapter is going to be a flash back to how Usagi and Vegeta got together in this story. It may be kind of long but hey! We all love long chapters, don't we?  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter Two

All right, real important. *****You have to read this to understand!***** All right, this is a *flashback* to see how Usagi and Vegeta got together. This is set when Vegeta had just turned into the BIG monkey thing, whatever he called it. He is about to crush Goku (but he won't) when Usagi shows up. She has all the senshi's powers but can use them whenever she wants. She doesn't turn into Sailor Moon. Understand?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The Saiyan in his hands screamed in pain as he squeezed harder. Vegeta's lips pulled back to reveal white fangs as he sneered.  
  
"Where's all that strength now, Kakarott?" he taunted and tightened his hands. Kakarott screamed again, louder this time. Vegeta felt bones snap beneath the bruised hide of the Saiyan fool.  
  
"Hey, monkey!" yelled a voice through the air. It reached Vegeta's ears very clearly. His sneer faded and he turned around to see where the voice had come from. He scanned the ground but couldn't see anyone. "Up here!" it called again and he looked up.  
  
On a ledge slightly above his head on a mountainside was a girl, her arms crossed and her blue eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Let him go!" she ordered. Vegeta burst out laughing. Here was a girl out in the middle of no where demanding he drop the pile of broken bones in his hands. Her golden hair was pulled from her face and bound in two buns. She wore a white tank top and blue jean shorts  
  
"And what will you do about it? Cry until I finally let him go?" he taunted. Her eyes narrowed on him. His grip tightened on Kakarott. He screamed.  
  
"Princess!" he managed to yell. "Get out of here!"  
  
"No way, Goku. Him and his 'buddy' killed everyone that I held dear to me. He won't get away with that!" As she yelled the last sentence she held her hands in the air. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
A blue planet formed in her hands and she thrust them forward, the planet coming towards Vegeta. He just laughed and let it hit him. He wavered slightly.  
  
"Princess, huh? Still no match for me, but why not? Seems persistent," Vegeta snarled and dropped Kakarott. One minute he was watching the girl and then she was gone. He blinked once and looked down. She was beside the fallen Kakarott, speaking to him.  
  
"Goku, why did you think you would be able to beat him alone? The only reason I didn't come here was because I promised I wouldn't get involved in this fight," she said softly. "And then Gohan and Krillen show up at Master Roshi's and say you're in horrible shape!"  
  
"So they made it there? Good," Kakarott said and grinned slightly through his grimace of pain. "But you have to get out of here, Usagi. It isn't safe!"  
  
"Who ever said that being a warrior was safe?" she scolded and stood up, looking straight into Vegeta's red eyes. "Now I have something to take care of."  
  
Once again she disappeared and Vegeta couldn't track her. A burst of energy hit him in the back of his head and he cursed, turning around to see her hovering behind him, her eyes burning with blue fire and her face set in a determined look.   
  
"Useless," he said and swiped at her, narrowly missing her. She dodged and flew at his face, forming a fireball in her hands. His hand flew at her again and she threw the ball at his face, hitting him under the eye. He hit her and sent her to the ground. He rubbed his eye and couldn't open it.   
  
'Then I'll just use one,' he thought savagely and sent a fist at the girl. She cried out and rolled out of the way, jumping to her feet and trying to get behind him. His foot slammed down in front of her and she stopped, spinning around to face him.   
  
Her face lightened for some reason and he frowned. The next thing he knew she held out her hand and a green four symbol appeared in her palm.   
  
"Jupiter..." The four turned into green lightning and surrounded her. "Oak..." She brought her hands to her chest and began to spin in place. "Evolution!" she yelled and held her hands in the air, green leaves flying out at him. He was too shocked to move.   
  
A sharp stinging erupted on his back and a he heard a thud behind him. He turned his head and saw his tail, convulsively twitching on the ground. He was horrified.  
  
"Wha- what have you done?!" he roared as he turned back to the girl who was getting bigger and bigger. His detransformation had begun.  
  
"I got rid of one problem," she said softly as she stepped forward. She stopped about ten feet in front of him. "Now it's your turn."  
  
He was back to normal and he looked down at her. His rage blinded him and he lashed out at her, hitting her in the stomach. She doubled over and went to the ground. She smirked and swung her legs out and under him, sending him to the ground as well. He didn't hit the ground but jumped back landing on his feet briefly before shooting at her again.  
  
She was on her feet as well, crouched into her fighting stance.  
  
"This is why you don't mess with an angry Lunarian," she whispered and a column of ice and water was billowing towards him. He jumped into the air and over it, flying towards the girl. A scowl was on his face.  
  
A Lunarian princess, is she? Weren't they extinct?  
  
He formed a ball of energy in his hands and she cupped hers behind her back, forming one as well.   
  
"Galactic Gun!" he yelled and a beam of energy flew down at her. She just gritted her teeth and brought her hands forward, shooting her counter attack. Both attacks hit each other and an explosion carried over the plains.  
  
When the dust cleared both warriors were still standing, the prince having the upper hand. The explosion nearly knocked the girl off her feet and she had lost precious ground in the battle. She couldn't make up for it. She just clenched her teeth against the pain in her arm where a large gash was.   
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched her. It was a pity he had to kill her. She was the prettiest female he had seen.  
  
She closed her eyes but continued the attack. He frowned as he watched her. She was losing energy, he was sure.   
  
A pale white light seemed to envelope her, causing her to power up even more. Then out of no where Vegeta watched as the bulge of powerful energy traveled up her attack and collided with his, making him falter and lose his attack. He watched as the white light blasted towards him, unable to move.   
  
Pain roared through him as he was caught by the blast. He yelled as it engulfed him.  
  
He didn't see the girl collapse to the ground, gasping for breath as she watched her attack. Her eyes widened when she saw it die down, Vegeta hovering there, cuts and bruises covering the skin that his torn armor revealed. Half of it was gone, revealing one side of his chest and his remaining sleeve barely remaining at all. His hair was a mess and he breathed in deeply as he watched her.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama, you're still here," she said between breaths.  
  
"I'm still here," he growled and began to glide to the ground.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be! That blast was supposed to destroy you!"  
  
"Well, it didn't!" he snapped and began gathering energy in his palm.   
  
"That blast was pure moon power. It destroys anything that has an evil heart," she said through clenched teeth. He didn't care what she said. "You're not evil!" she yelled and slammed her fist to the ground, hanging her head in defeat.  
  
"What are you babbling about, woman!" he yelled. He was getting fed up with this useless rambling on.  
  
"I can't destroy you because you have a pure heart. Why? I have no idea. Just get over with," she begged him without looking up. He, however, was staring down at her. He growled and absorbed his energy. He didn't know what came over him.   
  
He pulled out his remote for his pod and pressed in a code.   
  
He was about to turn away from her but something caught him. He turned back to her and saw she was back on her feet, although unsteadily. She had her back to him. He didn't know what got over him. First he was just staring at her back and then he had grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She nearly cried out when he grabbed her but bit it back, her eyes wide on his.  
  
He watched her face, mesmerized. Something about her... His gloved hand lifted to her smooth but dirty cheek, carressing it softly. She just stood there, frozen, hundreds of emotions in her expressive eyes.  
  
"Congragulations, woman," he said softly and pushed her away from him, watching as his space pod landed about twenty feet from him. He never looked back. He got inside the pod and the door closed. He felt drowsy as gasses filled the pod. The last thing he saw was the woman outside his window, watching him from where he left her.  
  
Then his eyes closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
'What was that about?' Usagi thought to herself as she watched the pod take off. Her cheek still tingled from where he had touched her. She lifted a hand to the tingling skin.  
  
"Usagi," groaned Goku and she snapped out of her reverie, turning and running to her long-time friend. He was in awful shape, just as Krillen and Gohan had said. She just shook her head and dug in her pocket for the senzu bean Coran had given her. She stuck it in his mouth for him because he said she needed it more than him.  
  
"Goku, if I had a mirror with me then I would let you see yourself. Unfortunately I don't, so have a bean," she ordered and stuffed it inside his mouth, clamping her hand over his mouth before he could spit it up. She glared at him. "Princess orders."  
  
He sighed before chewing. Immediately his bruises faded and his cuts were gone. She stood up and offered him a hand.  
  
"Thanks, Usagi. Hey, what did Vegeta tell you before he left?" Goku asked her as they brushed themselves off.  
  
"Who?" she replied, frowning.  
  
"Vegeta, the guy who just left. The prince who nearly made me into a pile of mulch. Although I don't think he's a prince anymore considering him and me are the last full blooded Saiyans left in the universe," he babbled.  
  
"Goku?" Usagi interupted sweetly.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Shut up," she said. He just broke into one of his silly grins and blushed.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry, I just keep talking and talking-" he began but she cut him off again.  
  
"Tell me about it." Both of the friends erupted into laughter.  
  
"Hey, thanks for saving my hide back there. He was just a lot stronger than I thought," Goku explained and Usagi just shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I would have done it for a complete stranger if I had to," she replied and looked up when she heard a wail. Chichi was practically hanging out the window of Bulma's hover car.  
  
"Goku!" she cried. Goku looked up at his wife, waving and grinning his trademark grin. Tears were streaming down Chichi's cheeks as she stumbled out of the hover car when it finally landed, embracing Goku. He whispered to her and she occasionally nodded. Soon her sobs subsided and everyone got into the hover car.  
  
Except Usagi.  
  
'I wish I had a commitment like that,' she thought sadly. 'Mamoru is just-'  
  
"Hey! Usagi! Let's go!" Goku called and she smiled, nodding and joining her remaining friends.  
  
"Usagi," Chichi said softly, getting the other girls attention.   
  
"Yes, Chichi?" she replied.  
  
"I just want to thank you for saving Goku's life. If we lost him in this fight then we wouldn't be able to bring him back with the Dragonballs."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. It's just my job," Usagi explained. "You don't have to thank me for that," she whispered and looked out the window, watching the ground below. She tenderly touched her arm and winced when her fingers lightly touched the bruised and cut skin of the gash she recieved while fighting Vegeta.  
  
'Vegeta. Weird name,' she thought and continued watching outside the window. 'But I guess Usagi isn't very common either.'  
  
"You guys, what about the others?" Bulma asked cautiously. "Piccolo is gone so Kami is too!"  
  
"I forgot all about that!" Goku exclaimed as he slapped his forehead.   
  
"Relax. I have it all figured out. What is Piccolo and Kami?" Usagi asked the group without turning around.  
  
"I have no idea," Goku replied. "I just always thought they were different."  
  
"Goku!" all the girls exclaimed and he looked around, dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. Usagi just rolled her head but smiled as she did so.  
  
"They're Namekian. There has to be others from where Kami came from, right? Then there are most likely Dragonballs there as well. In fact, I'm pretty sure I heard them talking about the balls last time I was there," Usagi said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'last time you were there'?" Bulma asked, puzzled.  
  
"When I was the princess I sometimes traveled with my mother to other planets. We visted Namek several times. It was absolutely beautiful there."  
  
"Wait! Usagi, do you know the location of the planet?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah." Usagi gave her the coordinates of the planet and watched as Bulma looked at the distance. Bulma paled when she saw something. "What is it?"  
  
"It-it's over three hundred lightyears away! How will we ever find a ship fast enough to make that trip before we are ancient mummies?"   
  
"I don't know. Me and mother just used inter-dimensional travel."  
  
"Hey, Kami had to have gotten here somehow, right? Just find out how and then we're in business," Goku piped up. The three women just stared at him, their eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Goku, you're a genius," Usagi said and he laughed.   
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They went by Master Roshi's house to pick up Krillen and Gohan. Usagi said that she was going to stay there for a few hours. She had flown there and she would fly home.  
  
"Hey, how'd it go?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"We're still here, aren't we?" Usagi asked with a grin as she embraced him.   
  
"So you won?" Oolong persisted. Usagi nodded and he did a little victory dance with Turtle. "We beat some Saiyan butt!" he cheered and Usagi cleared her throat.  
  
"Um... we? Oolong, I didn't see you at the fight," she said sweetly.  
  
"Well... You beat some Saiyan butt!" he corrected and continued the dance. Usagi just laughed and soon everyone on the island had joined Oolong. They had a big bonfire near the beach and danced around it late into the night.  
  
Usagi said her goodbyes and at around midnight left for her own home.  
  
It was a fairly large house with three bedrooms and two stories nestled into the outskirts of Juuban forest. It was near a road that was frequented by people but not very often. She sighed and unlocked her door, stepping into the dark house. She flipped on the light near the door.  
  
She cried out when a dark object jumped out at her. It landed on her chest and crawled ot her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Kami, Luna, you scared me!" she yelled.   
  
"Where have you been?" the cat demanded. Fury burned in her brown eyes, but concern as well. Usagi smiled softly and held Luna closer, rubbing her cheek on the cat's fur.  
  
"Celebrating. The fight ended about five hours ago. We won," Usagi sighed. "Any messages?" she asked as she walked to the answering machine.  
  
"Baka called. Wanted to make a date," Luna replied, a little stunned at Usagi's actions. "Usagi, I am-was- your guardian and advisor on the moon. I'm excercising my rights in both of those when I tell you that Mamo-baka isn't good enough for you. Not nearly good enough!"  
  
"Luna, I've had a long day. My head hurt and I want to go to bed. Come on," she said and turned around to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Usagi!" Luna cried but Usagi just ignored her, frowning, and continued up the stairs. It wasn't Luna that was bothering her, but that guy.   
  
He had been so ruthless on the battlefield, but had treated her so gently afterwards. Why did he leave so abruptly? Wasn't he supposed to take over Earth?  
  
She groaned and went to bed. She would sleep in tomorrow and let the others do what they wanted to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I guess I'll have to make at least a second chapter to the *flashback*. It'll end when I say it does. Anyways, in the next chapter, Goku, Gohan, Krillen, and Bulma go to Namek. Usagi decides to stay behind in case anymore enemies threaten the Earth. Just read it and I'll try to explain it in the story. ^_^ Please remember to review. Ja! 


	3. Chapter Three

Still the *flashback*. Got that? Ok, let's move into this chapter.   
  
I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi looked out her window and sighed, watching the stars.   
  
'I should have gone with them. It's so boring! But I have to stay here to protect Earth. I hope those guys can handle this on their own. I felt a mega ki on Namek and it isn't Namekian.'  
  
She laid her head down on her arms which were folded on the desk. She closed her eyes shortly before the shrill ring of the phone beside her filled her ears and caused her to jump. She scowled and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she began.  
  
"Bunny!" came a way too cheerful voice for two in the morning. Usagi rolled her eyes at the pet name. She hated it.   
  
"Hi Mamo-chan," she replied, making sure she sounded displeased by the call. He didn't notice.  
  
Deliberately.  
  
"Bunny, I'm free on Saturday. How does Rei's Samurai sound?"  
  
"Mamoru, I don't think I can make it," Usagi said. "I'm waiting for a call that is very important."  
  
"What's more important to you, me or a phone call?" he demanded. She rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead.  
  
"Mamoru, I can't make it," she said even more sternly. Before he could say a word she hung up. The phone immediately began to ring again and she turned the ringer off.  
  
'This is a very important call, Mamoru. Even more so than you."  
  
The call she was waiting for was the sign her friends were in trouble. She feared for the worst. Constantly.   
  
She crawled into her bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kakarott!" the fallen prince begged the third class warrior, his hand raised to him. "You...can't let your emotins...get the best of you!" He cringed as he felt tears creep from the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta," Kakarott replied.  
  
"That will be...your weakness, Kakarott. Your downfall. It will destroy you!" he yelled before Freiza sent a shot through his chest. His head fell back and his final breath escaped him. Freiza had beat him.  
  
'Vegeta,' boomed a loud voice through his head. 'You have failed! You disgrace the Saiyans by letting a third class fighter land more hits on the most pwerful being in the universe! And you call yourself a prince... my son!'  
  
''Father!" Vegeta yelled as the mist curled around him. A golden beam of light parted the purple fog and Vegeta yelled as it hit him.  
  
Then it seemed as though he was going backwards, although he couldn't tell.  
  
The next thing he knew he was clawing upwards through a pile of dirt. He felt his hand reach the surface and hoisted himself up, gasping for air.   
  
"What happened?" he murmured as he took in his surroundings. Freiza...Kakarott...his father...  
  
He scowled and in a burst of energy the dirt and dust burst from around him and he blasted into the air. He headed for the strongest ki.  
  
He was flying through the air when he saw it. The dragon. He froze and watched when in a second he wasn't there but was traveling through...something. It was warm and golden, welcoming.   
  
Then it was gone. He looked around himself and saw Nameks and animals of all sorts around him. Trees, green grass, blue skies. Where was he?  
  
Vegeta saw Kakarott's kid and he ran towards him.  
  
"All right, brat, what is this place? Where's Freiza and Kakarott?" he demanded as he grabbed Gohan's armor and hoisted him into the air above himself.   
  
"This is Earth! The guys here wished on the Dragonballs and brought us home! Freiza has caused Namek to become unstable and it will explode in a matter of minutes!" the kid gasped as he clawed at Vegeta's hands.  
  
"Where's Kakarott?"  
  
"He stayed to beat Freiza!"  
  
"Gohan!" cried a voice from behind Vegeta and he stopped moving. That voice... so familiar...  
  
"Usagi!" Gohan cried and struggled harder to make Vegeta let him go. Vegeta did so, dropping him from the air. The boy backed away and ran around Vegeta to the person. Vegeta just stood and straightened his back and shoulders.  
  
He then slowly turned around. The kid was being embraced by a woman in the traditional clothing, her black hair pulled into a bun on the back of her head and strands framing her face.  
  
But his eyes were pinned on the woman behind the first one. Two buns in her hair, blue eyes, gold skin. She looked up to look at all the people and creatures there. Her eyes scanned over them before landing on him.   
  
Blue locked with black.   
  
"Usagi? What is it?" the woman kneeling asked while looking up at the girl.  
  
"Nothing, Chichi," the girl replied, breaking their gaze by looking down at the woman.  
  
"Usagi! Chichi!" the blue haired onna cried as she yelled past him and launched herself at the two other females. Kakarott's mate dodged her and the woman hit the blonde haired woman. Both nearly hit the ground.  
  
"Bulma, it's good to see you too, but I need AIR!" she cried before she broke Bulma's grasp. Bulma wasn't phased in the least. She moved onto Kakarott's mate next. The woman under his observation moved away from them, not looking at him.  
  
A Namek walked up to Bulma followed by several others and cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss Bulma. We appreciate you letting us stay here till we can leave, but where are we going to stay? We have no money and I have to admit, we do look a lot different from you Earthlings," he explained.  
  
"No problem! We have enough room at Capsule Corps for everyone! Now let me see...one, two, three..." she continued counting and then frowned. "Well, maybe not everyone. There's one extra person."  
  
"Bulma, someone can stay at my place. I have two extra rooms, in fact," the blonde offered. Bulma turned to her and smiled appreciatively to her.  
  
"Thanks, Usagi. Vegeta can stay with you," the blue haired woman replied happily. Usagi paled and Vegeta scowled. He didn't need a diversion right now.  
  
Kakarott had turned Super Saiyan and he was determined to do it as well.   
  
"Bulma..." she began but couldn't get the woman's attention. She frowned and walked away from the woman.  
  
After a few more minutes of getting things squared out the large group dispersed. Bulma and the Nameks went back to Capsule Corps in Bulma's car. Chichi and Gohan had hitched a ride with them. Piccolo had gone back to his island to rest. Soon it was just Usagi and Vegeta.  
  
"Well, let's go!" he ordered and earned a glare.  
  
"I suggest you learn a little respect," she replied and her aura flashed silver. She took to the air and blasted to her home. Vegeta remained on the ground watching her. He cursed and flew off after her.  
  
After a few minutes flying he finally caught up with her. She had slowed down some but not much. She abruptly stopped and floated to the ground, landing lightly on her feet and brushing the stray strands of hair from her face. Vegeta landed beside her and she totally ignored it.  
  
"I'll have a set of keys made for you later," she said as she opened the door. "Bulma will probably be able to do it." He just grunted in response. She just shook her head and stepped inside the house while groping on the wall beside the door. Light flooded the room.   
  
So did a scream.  
  
"Mamoru! What is going on here? What are you doing in my house?" Usagi yelled. She hadn't fully taken in the scene yet. A dark haired man was on the couch, on top of a woman.   
  
"Bunny!" he cried when he saw her and rolled off the couch, buttoning his shirt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mamo-baka, this is MY house! And you're sleeping with another woman beneath MY roof an MY couch!" she screamed.   
  
"I can explain..."  
  
"Then start explaining!"  
  
Vegeta, however, was miserable. His sensitive ears were picking up everything. He closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, growling in pain.  
  
"I came to see how you were and you weren't home. So I was going back to town when I met Clarice on the road," the baka was saying.  
  
"So you decided to give her a ride," Usagi finished sweetly. "Well, give her a ride out of my house and you go with her! Give me your keys, baka," she ordered.  
  
"Bunny," he began miserably.  
  
"Idiot, stop whining! I've had enough of your sniveling carcass now move it!" Vegeta's brows raised when he heard her.   
  
'She's got spunk,' he thought and pushed inside the house. He stepped between Usagi and the man.  
  
"Your keys," Vegeta said softly but a lot of menace was held in check. The man was about two inches taller than Vegeta but he didn't seem phased in the least.   
  
"And if I don't?" Mamoru challenged. Vegeta began popping his knuckles and neck.  
  
"Then that's perfectly fine with me," he replied and stepped towards the man. The taller man backed up the same distance and held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Hey, no problem. No need to get all touchy, all right?" he said and dug into his pocket, producing a pair of keys and tossing them to Vegeta.  
  
"Now get out and take her with you," Vegeta ordered and indicated the baka's woman acquaintance with a nod of his head.   
  
Soon Usagi and Vegeta were alone, yet again.   
  
"I'm so sorry about that," Usagi said and hung her head, putting a hand on her forehead. "I should have dumped him a long time ago." She started towards the kitchen but Vegeta stopped her.  
  
"You were actually going out with that guy?"  
  
She just glared at him and continued her way to the kitchen. He gritted his teeth. He was the prince of the most powerful race in the universe and she just glares and walks away from him?  
  
"All right, here's the kitchen," she said and pointed to the room. "Living room, cable TV, bathroom without a shower's down that hall, and now we head upstairs." The two walked up the stairs. "Here's your room," she explained and opened a door and switched on the light. "Bathroom's the first one on the left. It has everything you need in there. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be busy for a while." With that said she spun on her heel and walked down the hall, going into the bathroom.  
  
"Weird onna," he said and walked into his new room. It was really quite simple. A large bed in the center of the room with a feather comforter and pillows, a nightstand, dresser, mirror, and TV. Certainly not like his room on Vegeta-sei but it would work.  
  
Vegeta stepped back out the room and walked to the bathroom. He pounded on the door.  
  
"Woman!" he bellowed.  
  
"What!" she replied.  
  
"Where's the training room?"  
  
"There isn't one!"   
  
"You don't have a training room and you're a warrior? Where do you train?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I usually train with Goku or Piccolo. They're the two strongest beings on the Earth. Or were. Goku's gone and you're stronger than Piccolo. But there's still one person that you can train with..." she trailed off as though thinking.  
  
"Who, woman!"   
  
"Me," she replied perkily and he heard the sound of a blowdryer.   
  
"You?" The blowdryer was turned off and the door was opened. There in front of his stood a whole new person. Her silver and gold hair which used to be nearly ankle length and now down and tumbled down her back and to her waist. She was in and oversized shirt and short boxer shorts that peaked from beneath the hem of the shirt at her mid thigh.  
  
"Yes, me. I'm stronger than Piccolo and was stronger than Goku till he found this new form. I would say that you and me are about evenly matched," she replied and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. Vegeta swallowed.  
  
"Then let's go train," he said.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" he yelled.   
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I just greeted my friends which I haven't seen for nearly two months since they've been on another planet and I broke up with my too-long-term two-timing boyfriend and I'd like to get some sleep. We'll spar in the morning after breakfast. Deal?" she asked and held out a slender hand to him. He glared at her and grunted. She just shrugged. "Fine then. I hope you can find an adequate training partner," she taunted and brushed past him, walking to her room. She hadn't even known him for seven hours and she already knew how to push his buttons...  
  
"Fine, you weak onna! If you want to fight with me then I'll just accept your challenge!"  
  
She stopped in front of her door, her hand hovering over the knob.  
  
"See you in the morning then," she smiled over her shoulder and walked into her room. "Night, Veggie," she called.  
  
"Veggie?" he yelled. He was about to burst into the room and do something about that little insult but he decided not to. Even he knew she was mocking him and wanted him to get angry.   
  
He smirked.   
  
'But no one ever said don't take your anger out on the battlefield,' he thought and laughed softly. He turned to his room and went inside, closing the door for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's about time we get started," Vegeta spat and stretched.   
  
"It's still morning," the woman in front of him replied as she took a fighting stance.  
  
"If you call eleven forty five morning."  
  
"I do. Let's get this over with," she ordered and waited while he got in a fighting stance as well. She lowered her head a bit to signal him to start. He smirked and immediately formed a ki blast in his hand, throwing it at her.  
  
She leapt into the air to dodge it.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings of fire zoomed towards him and he too took to the air. Before he knew what was going on she was in his face, throwing punches and kicks at him. He dodged all of them but not with a lot of ease. She had suddenly taken from the defensive to the offensive with a vengeance.  
  
It dawned on Vegeta that if he didn't get her back he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. His arms and legs were sore from where he had been blocking her.   
  
He suddenly began a series of punches and kickes himself, backing her up. He landed a throw in her mid section and she flew back. He saw her grit her teeth against the pain and smirked, impressed.   
  
He was too caught up in his thoughts to react fast enough when she flew back at him. An uppercut to his jaw sent him reeling back. A kick to his stomach had him doubled over, and a slam in his back had him plummeting to Earth.   
  
He saw her watching him from above. She got a look on her face and she powered up. In a flash of silver light she flew away from him. He knew she wanted him to follow. He was still on his back but his aura flashed blue and he jetted off after her. He couldn't see her but for some reason he could sense where she was.  
  
He looked below him and saw that this was almost exactly like the place where he nearly killed Kakarott till she appeared.  
  
He suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. He looked down and saw Usagi perched on the top of a cliff beneath him, her long legs dangling over the side and she had her eyes closed, leaning back with her arms supporting her.  
  
She cracked open one eye and looked up at him casually. She then gracefully stood up and dusted herself off. She powered up again but didn't run. This time her aura flashed blue like his and she cupped her hands together in front of her, slightly turned away from him.  
  
"Kame-hame-ha!" she cried and a huge beam of energy was coming towards him. He reacted quickly and brought his hands in front of him as well. He caught the blast in his own hands.  
  
He charged up and sent a golden ki searing through her attack, causing it to explode. He just hovered where he was, his hands still in front of him as he breathed deeply.   
  
"You can't become a Super Saiyan with attacks like that, Vegeta." He turned around and saw her on another cliff behind him, staring up at him with her arms crossed.  
  
"What do you know about that?" he asked.  
  
"Goku's a Super Saiyan. You're angry now because you aren't so you're striving to meet that ultimate form," she explained. "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Well, aren't we a little Saiyan expert," he taunted as he hovered down to her. "If you know me so well then what am I thinking now?"  
  
"You're thinking why it isn't you that is the Super Saiyan. What I want to know is why you think that," she asked.  
  
"Because I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I'm the one who should hold that power!" he yelled as he turned his back to her. He watched as he clenched his fists in front of him. Then he felt a light touch on his shoulder.  
  
"It's only one. Do you still want to train or do you want to rest a little while?" Usagi asked from behind him. He smirked and spun around, sending a fist towards her face. Her eyes widened but she ducked and swept her legs beneath him, trying to knock him off her feet.  
  
He jumped above her leg and caught her shoulders, knocking her to the ground and pinning her briefly before jumping off her. She leapt to her feet and tried to kick his face. He caught her foot and spun her around. She hit the ground again and he laughed at her. She lashed out at him with her foot again, hitting his knee and bringing him to his kneel on one knee.  
  
She jumped up and it was her turn to laugh. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter and adrenaline. He stared at her before growling and leaping towards her. Her eyes widened with shock and she opened her mouth to cry out but he hit her and both went over the edge of the cliff. She was locked in his arms in a bearhug and he wasn't about to let go. He just wanted to scare her a bit.  
  
He was blasting to the ground and when he was about ten feet off the ground, he let her go and sent her flying towards the Earth. She cried out when he let her go, closing her eyes for impact. But then she suddenly stopped in mid air. She opened her eyes and saw she was face to face with the red dirt. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up.   
  
The arrogant prince was smirking down at her, her ankle still in his grasp. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
  
"Will you please let me go?" she pleaded. He shrugged and let her ankle go, intending for her to fall face first into the dirt. But she didn't.  
  
She set her hands on the ground and used them to support her weight as she lightly flew out of his grip and flew slowly over the ground, turning to look up at him. She landed on her feet and smirked up at him.  
  
"I didn't fall into the dirt like you hoped, didn't I?" she mocked. He just snorted.  
  
"Let's get back. I'm hungry," he said and flew off to the house again. She just shrugged and caught up with him. She slowed her pace to a casual flight and a thought popped into her head. She was behind Vegeta so he didn't see her change her direction.  
  
She immediately flew to Capsule Corps and found Bulma outside playing croquet with the Nameks.  
  
"Bulma!" she called and waved her arms to get Bulma's attention.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing here?" the blue haired woman asked.  
  
"I need a favor. I need a training room. You can think of something that can make me stronger, can't you?" Usagi pleaded.  
  
"Sure. I'll get right on it. Oh, and Usagi, you're hair looks GREAT! What about Mamoru? Won't he get angry when he sees you've cut it?"  
  
"Well, me and Mamo-baka broke up. He was in my house last night, on my favorite couch, with another woman."  
  
"Thank Kami! It's about time you broke up with that jerk. I don't know what you saw in him Usagi. He was too controlling and was an egotistical dork," Bulma scolded.  
  
"Well, I did break up with him, so there you have it. Can you have the room ready in about a week?"  
  
"Yeah, I already have it all planned out. I'll drop it by your place when I'm through," Bulma promised. "Oh, and what's it like living with Vegeta?"  
  
Usagi just glared at her but cracked a smile before she blasted into the air.   
  
"I guess it's going well," Bulma whispered and went back to her game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know, it's long. But it's always good to have long chapters. Still in *flashback* mode, all right? The next chapter will still be in this form and it may be the last one.  
  
Please read AND review. I haven't gotten very many lately and I'm feeling so unloved... *sniff* 


	4. Chapter Four

Fourth chapter. All right! I have been working on this for the last couple of days and felt that it would be better to just get a lot of chapters out at first so you can congragulate and thank me for getting a jump start on it. ^_^ Well, here's the disclaimer.  
  
I don't own SM or DBZ. Now here's the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been, woman?" Vegeta growled as she landed next to him on the porch.   
  
"I just went to go see someone, all right?" she said and blew him off.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Something you'll thank me for later," she explained and walked past him into the house. He didn't say anything else but grunted. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. She took out the mayonaise, lettuce, tomatoes, and lunchmeat, setting them on the island in the kitchen. She dropped the bread in the middle of it and began making her sandwich.  
  
Vegeta was on the couch watching TV. He didn't sem interested in what she was doing.  
  
"Veggie, aren't you hungry?" she asked. He didn't even move.  
  
"Yeah. I want ten sandwiches with the works," he said as he surfed the channels. Usagi just shrugged and finshed making her sandwich, grabbing a handful of potato chips and a soda. She walked to the sofa and sat on the end. She put her soda on the coffee table and her plate in her lap. She popped the top of the coke and took a sip. "Woman, what about mine?" he asked her as he watched her.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Well, Veggie, you have to make it to eat it, don't you think?" she retorted and bit into her sandwich.  
  
"I have to make it? I'm a prince! You're a woman so go make my lunch!" he ordered. Usagi just glanced at him.  
  
"So what if you're royalty? I am too but I still have to make my own food. In fact, I don't think either of us are a prince or princess. Only you and Goku and Gohan are the remaining Saiyans and I'm the last Lunarian." She continued eating. Vegeta wasn't angry at her for refusing to make his lunch, but angry at her for pointing out the fact that he wasn't a prince anymore.  
  
He slammed his fist down on the coffee table, causing her drink to spill.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled as she tried to soak up the sticky drink. "What is your problem?"   
  
"You are!" he growled and got off the couch, storming to his room and slamming the door. The sound reverberated through the whole house and Usagi winced, fearing the door was broken.  
  
"Why, the ungrateful..." her voice trailed off and she finished cleaning up the coke. She put her sandwich on the messy counter and went up the stairs, knocking on the prince's door. "Vegeta?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Vegeta, open the door," she ordered. He still didn't answer her. She sighed in annoyance and opened the door slowly. She looked inside the room. All the lights were out and she blinked so her eyes could get used to the darkness.  
  
"Get out," came a stern voice. Usagi just straightened her back and shoulders, walking into the room. She peered into the dark and saw him on the bed. She flipped on the lights. He was on his back on the bed, arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and the always-present scowl was etched into his hard features. He had taken off his armor and was clad in the blue spandex. His gloves were thrown across the room, most likely in a fit of rage.  
  
She walked to the bed and stood there, looming over him. He never opened his eyes but she knew he knew she was there. She just sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Her back was to him.  
  
"Vegeta," she began softly. "I'm sorry for what I said down there. But it is true. What is the point of being the head honcho of a race that only lives on in you?" she tried to reason. "Yes, it's great to know that you're a prince, but it really doesn't mean anything if you're the sole survivor of a nearly dead people. I understand what you're going through. I'm the only one left of my kingdom. The only reason I'm here is because my mother sent me here to be reborn. That was over a thousand years ago. My planet is gone as well. Maybe for the best.  
  
"But hey," she continued. "If someone messes with you, just say that you're the prince of the most powerful race in the universe. It wouldn't be lying and it really does make you feel better."  
  
Vegeta finally cracked open an eye and looked at her. She smiled slightly and stood up, patting his arm.  
  
"Hope you feel better," she said and began to walk away. She didn't hear him get off the bed and come up behind her. She reached for the door when she saw his hand come from behind her. He put his palm flat on the door and pushed it closed. "Vegeta..." she began but was cut off when his other arm came around her shoulders and pulled her back.  
  
"Thank you, tenshi," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. She felt him rest his face on the base of her neck and breathe in her scent.  
  
"Vegeta, please..." she whispered. Then he suddenly let her go, opening the door and pushing her through it gently. Before she could turn around the door was shut again.   
  
And locked.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," she said softly and turned to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Veggie!" Usagi taunted as she dodged another one of Vegeta's attacks. It had been   
over two years since the incident that day. Her and Vegeta had not exactly become friends but were closer. Now all they did were argue and spar.  
  
Usagi scoffed as Vegeta nearly hit her with a blast. She formed a ball of lightning in her hand and threw it up at him. He just scowled and with a quick move of his arm had knocked the attack off its course and she watched with hands on her hips as the perfectly good energy blasted off into the distance, flaring lightly when it hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Veggie-san! All that was for nothing!" she yelled and dramatically threw her hands into the air. He hovered above her, smirking and rubbing his arm in triumph.  
  
"Stop complaining, odango, we still have a lot of training to do-" he began but stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. Usagi stared up at him and frowned.  
  
"Vegeta, what's the matter?" she asked but he silenced her.  
  
"Don't you feel it?" he demanded and she frowned. She concentrated on her surroundings and suddenly she felt it as well.   
  
"Oh, Kami-sama, what is that?" she asked as she scanned the skies. Her eyes widened. "There!" she indicated, pointing to a spot in the sky.  
  
"Let's go!" Vegeta ordered and he grabbed her wrist, flying into the air.   
  
A few minutes later they stopped and glided gracefully to the ground. Both were quiet.  
  
"Hey! Usagi, Vegeta! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Krillen, shush!" Usagi whispered, waving at the new arrivals with her hand to tell them to be quiet. Krillen blushed.  
  
Usagi walked to the bluff to stand beside Vegeta.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked down into the ravine. "Who is that?"  
  
Standing down in the ravine was a kid, no more than perhaps sixteen or seventeen. He had lavender hair that hung around his face softly and dark blue eyes. He had on a dark blue jacket and pants, a white shirt showing beneath. A sword was strapped on his back.   
  
"Doesn't he look... slightly familiar?" she whispered.  
  
"It's not him," Vegeta seethed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"He isn't the one who has the huge power level. It's something else," he replied and once again began to search the sky.   
  
"V-Vegeta?" Usagi stammered.  
  
"What woman?" he demanded. He looked up to see a huge ship of some kind part the clouds and smack into the Earth. He felt the ki inside the ship.   
  
"Maybe it's Goku," she whispered. Vegeta shook his head. This was not as strong as Goku but it felt different as well.  
  
The door to the ship opened and soldiers of all kinds filed out. Vegeta and Usagi immediately prepared to power up. But all their attention was focused on the boy. Usagi grimaced and braced herself, preparing to fly to help the kid. But a hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
She looked up questioningly at the prince. He just continued watching the fight unfold below him. Usagi sighed and did the same.  
  
The kid was actually very strong. He easily defeated the soldiers in less than two minutes. All the z-warriors were standing there gaping. The kid didn't seem to notice them.  
  
Suddenly two men stepped off the ship. One was a short alien of some sort, even shorter than Usagi. He was the weirdest thing she had seen. Next to him stood a larger man that towered over everyone.  
  
"Freiza!" Vegeta yelled softly before Usagi slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back.  
  
"That's Freiza?" she asked him. He gripped her hand in his and pried it from his mouth. He shot her a death glare but she just glared right back at him. "You screamed first," she accused and pointed her finger at him, prodding him in the chest.  
  
"I didn't scream," he hissed. Usagi just responded by crossing her arms over her chest and cocking an eyebrow at him. "That's Freiza. I don't know who the other person is, though."  
  
"Hey, lovebirds! You have got to see this guy! He's going up against Freiza alone!" Krillen whispered. Usagi and Vegeta glared at him. He just shrugged and laughed nervously. Usagi walked back towards the group and Vegeta was behind her.  
  
"Woah. He's good," she whispered. Vegeta just grunted behind her as he watched the battle. Suddenly the boy's aura turned gold. His eyes turned turquoise and his hair golden. His power level sky rocketed.   
  
"He's a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta cried, stunned. He watched in amasement as the kid beat Freiza to a bloody pulp.  
  
'But how can that be? Kakarott and I are the only full blooded Saiyans left in the universe! And he doesn't even have the dark hair or tail!' Vegeta screamed in his head.   
  
Soon it was the larger man's turn to deal with the boy. His fate was the same as Freiza's.  
  
Vegeta glared down at the boy. Usagi felt his power level increase and before she could stop him he shot down into the ravine.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!" she cried and blasted off after him. Vegeta landed just beside the boy, Usagi behind Vegeta.   
  
"All right, kid! Who are you and how did you become a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Vegetable head! Cool it, okay? He defeated Freiza and the other guy, therefore saving the Earth, AND you," she yelled. "That means he's a good guy. Is that right?" she asked the boy. He just smirked and his eyes looked from Usagi to Vegeta.   
  
"Don't worry. I didn't come here to hurt any of you, I promise," he said solemnly. Usagi smiled in return but she was shaken on the inside. That smirk...it looked so familiar. He did, as well. "I came here to see Goku."  
  
"Son Goku?" Usagi asked skeptically, stepping out from behind Vegeta. The boy nodded. "Well, sorry to tell you this, but Goku's not here right now. In fact, we don't know where in the universe he is!"  
  
"Actually, he's just two hours and fifteen minutes away from Earth. Come on, I'm going to go meet him. Why don't all of you come?" he asked.  
  
"I-I guess we could... spare a couple of hours," Usagi said slowly.  
  
"And I want answers-!" Vegeta began to say but Usagi had once again locked her mouth over his mouth.  
  
"Veggie head, shut up," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"If you do that one more time..." he threatened.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said while turning her back to him and waving a hand dismissively. This earned a soft laugh from the boy.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He turned from them and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Rini! Come on, it's safe!" he yelled over the terrain.   
  
"Hey, you don't have to yell, big bro. I'm right here," called a feminine voice from behind a boulder. Usagi's eyes widened on the girl.  
  
A girl of about fourteen or fifteen stepped from behind a boulder, dramatically rubbing an ear for her insult to take affect. Her blue eyes sparkled with humor and her silver hair caught in the wind, gently floating around her soft face and shoulders.   
  
Usagi looked at the two teenagers with wide eyes. She prodded Vegeta in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"Vegeta! Look at them! Don't they look familiar to you?" she asked frantically. Vegeta only nodded faintly.  
  
"That girl looks just like you," he replied. The boy watched them nervously before clearing his throat.  
  
"Why don't we go now? Goku should be here soon," he said and turned to the wide eyed girl. "Let's go, sis." The girl nodded and her brother flew into the air. She followed closely behind him. Usagi just shrugged and followed suit. Vegeta just grunted in annoyance and set off on Usagi's trail.  
  
"What...was that, guys?" Bulma asked the remaining z-senshi. "Didn't those two kids look like Vegeta and Usagi to you?"  
  
"Very close resemblence," Piccolo said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "But I don't think our princess or Vegeta noticed."  
  
"Obviously not. C'mon, he said Goku was going to be here soon! Let's go meet him!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Dad's coming home!" Gohan said excitedly.  
  
The z-warriors were soon trailing the four people on their way to meet their long lost friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kid," Vegeta clipped. The boy looked up from the rock he was sitting on the glance at Vegeta. "How did you become Super Saiyan? Only Kakarott and me are the remaining full blooded Saiyans in the universe.  
  
"It's a long story," he said quickly, looking down at his watch.  
  
"I have the time," Vegeta returned smoothly, crossing his arms to glare at the boy.  
  
"Actually, we don't," the boy replied, standing up. "He's here."  
  
Everyone looked towards the boy and came to attention. A streak crossed the sky and everyone watched as the pod crashed into the Earth. Usagi and Gohan were the first ones there.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan called excitedly as his father stepped out of the pod.   
  
"Huh? Gohan? Usagi? Guys? What are you all doing here?" Goku asked, puzzlement written clearly on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku had ended up talking to the boy and afterwards seemed a bit... well, weird to say the least.   
  
Usagi had sat down with Rini and tried to get information out of her but the girl was smart. She knew where Usagi was headed and usually laughed it off, changing the subject.  
  
Soon, however, the two teens had to leave. Both piled into a small, nearly arachnid-looking craft, waving good bye to the group.   
  
Especially Usagi and Vegeta.   
  
Goku told them after the two had left that the boy had said there were going to be two androids that were going to show up in a year and a half. He gave them specific places and times.  
  
Soon the group began to split to head home. Gohan and Goku had just begun to leave when Goku turned back to the two royals.  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" he called.  
  
"Yeah Goku?" she replied.  
  
"Hope you have a healthy baby! Bye!"   
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared as soon as Gohan and Goku were out of hearing range. Usagi was just as shocked.  
  
"Vegeta, I swear I have no idea what he's talking about!" she pleaded, latching onto his arm. She looked straight into his furious face with soft eyes.  
  
"Baby! Are you having a baby?" he demanded.  
  
"I haven't been with a man since Mamo-baka. I never even slept with him!" she insisted then flushed crimson. That was definately NOT something she had intented to say. "Let's just go home," she muttered and darted into the sky. Vegeta cursed as he watched her.  
  
He loved her, he had to admit that much. He had loved her since that night two years ago in his bedroom. Each night he forced himself to stay in his own bed. It was torture to be near her, but it was even worse when he wasn't.  
  
Now he heard her recieve a blessing for a child that she said she wasn't having. But he trusted her. He would put his life in her hands in a second.   
  
He shook his head and tried to clear all the thoughts screaming through his head. He powered up and instantly transported to the house. It was something he'd been working on for the past month in the gravity room.  
  
Usagi had had Bulma make it for him two years ago. He remembered how she presented it to him.   
  
She woke him up at six in the morning one day. He would have blasted her to oblivion if it weren't for the fact that she was the one he wanted and that this had to be really important if she was up at six in the morning. Perhaps it was a youma. They popped up every once in a while on rare occasions.  
  
She had dragged him out into the dew covered lawn, both still clad in their pj's. A gentle mist swirled around them. She was as giddy as a school girl, giggling the whole time.   
  
"Tada!" she yelled as she presented the huge ball on her yard.  
  
"What is this, woman?" he growled. He certainly didn't enjoy being dragged out of his warm bed and that wonderful dream just to see a giant eyesore.  
  
"Your new training room," she laughed. He just looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Don't worry, the coffee should wear off by later this morning."   
  
She walked to the capsule with him behind her. A red Christmas bow was on the door. It was ridiculous. She had laughed so hard at that, he didn't understand why. It had been a measley bow.  
  
She stepped back a bit and motioned for him to do the same. The door lowered and she walked inside. Vegeta walked in behind her.  
  
"I hope you like it. I stayed up all night fixing this place up for you," she said as she walked around the room.  
  
"How is this supposed to help me get stronger?" he asked her, his arms crossed over his chest. She had turned to him, her eyes wide. Their eyes locked. He saw disappointment and pain flash behind them.   
  
She looked down, breaking the stare.  
  
"It's a gravity room. You can program it to change the gravity inside the capsule. It can reach up to eight hundred times Earth's gravity. I asked Bulma to make it. She brought it by last night. That's the control panel," she indicated by pointing to it. "There's also some droids in here to help you train. Well, I think I'm going to go inside and get some sleep," she said and tried to sound cheerful, but her voice quivered with each word. "See ya!"  
  
"Usagi, wait," Vegeta called. She froze at the entrance to the capsule.   
  
"Yeah, Vegeta?" she asked softly.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a smirk. She smiled over her shoulder and left.  
  
He vowed from that day on never to hurt her.   
  
But it seemed as though he had. He growled and walked into the gravity room. He removed his shirt and was clad only in a pair of black gi pants. He set the gravity to four hundred times normal gravity and began his training.   
  
Except harder today.  
  
He destroyed a couple of droids. They went into shield mode as he threw a blasts at the remaining ones. The ki blasts bounced off each one and hit another, just like a game of pinball.  
  
And Vegeta was stuck in the middle of it. He noticed that he had never made an attack this powerful in the gravity room before. He knew he never should make an attack that powerful.  
  
But anger towards himself and so many others had blinded him and he let it all out in that room.  
  
The attack bounced out from between the droids and Vegeta watched in horror as it hit the control panel.   
  
All he remembered was the blinding flash of the explosion, the deafening rumble of the collapsing capsule, and pain searing through his body.  
  
He blacked out when the debris piled on top of him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't believe Goku would do that! Now Vegeta is about to KILL me!' Usagi thought sadly. She hadn't been with anyone in her life and people are already telling her congrats on her baby. She stopped in mid flight.  
  
"Why am I always the last one to know things?" she groaned.  
  
A sudden flash of light on the horizon caused her to start.  
  
"That looks like where my house is- Oh, Kami-sama, Vegeta!" she cried and used her instant transmission technique to get to the house. She had seen him working on a new technique himself in the gravity room that was a lot like the instant transmission so he could have easily gotten home before her.  
  
Sure enough, when she got to her home, all that remained of the gravity room was a huge pile of rubble. She immediately ran to it, falling on her knees and digging through the debris.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called, listening and watching for any sound or movement at all. She continued her frantic search, tears welling up in her eyes. She jumped when a hand suddenly shot through the debris. "Oh, Kami," she breathed and ran to him, pulling off the debris.  
  
He wasn't hurt to bad, just a few scratches here and there, but it was still serious. She lifted his heavy torso as far as she could, ducking beneath his arm to support him against her as she rose very slowly.   
  
"Usagi," he said softly against her shoulder.  
  
"Shh, we're almost in the house, Vegeta," she said and continued her teadious task.  
  
Finally, after a lot of hard work and encouraging, she had been able to drag him across the yard, into the house, and up the stairs to his bedroom. She laid him on the bed and covered him up. She cleaned is wounds with rubbing alcohol and wrapped a piece of linen around his forehead because of the large gash there just inside his hairline.  
  
She sat back into a chair and leaned back, covering her eyes with her hands and sighing. She frowned and lifted her hand to see it trembling. Usagi tried to stop the nervousness but couldn't. She growled in frustration and let her hand fall limply onto the armrest.  
  
Vegeta's steady breathing filled the air in the room. Usagi's eyes wandered to him. She didn't know what she felt towards him. It was nothing like what she felt towards Mamoru. This was a more intense feeling.  
  
Was this love?  
  
Did Vegeta feel the same way towards her?  
  
Sometimes, when they trained with each other, Usagi would see something pass in his eyes when he hit her with a blast or punch, but he would just put the mask up once again.  
  
She had tried to break through several times but he just pushed her away. He had changed so much since they had begun living together.  
  
She let out a watery laugh at the first time she had seen him. A huge monkey crushing one of her best friends.  
  
Not something you would want to do in front of her. She was seeing red by the time they had actually begun fighting.  
  
Then the time they went fishing together. He just laid there meditating most of the time. Usagi had gotten tired of just watching him sit there so she used her mercurian powers and threw a little water ball at him. Well, Mercury was an ice planet, so...  
  
He had gotten so mad at her that he had caught her, hoisted her above his head, and tossed her out into the middle of the pond. Well, Usagi was the type of person that always, well, most of the time, had a back-up plan. She began choking and flailing about in the water yelling she couldn't swim. Vegeta had reluctantly held out a hand to help her out.  
  
He shouldn't have.  
  
The next thing he knew he was sitting on his rear in the muddy bottom of the pond with a soaking wet Usagi standing over him.  
  
It was literally a water war after that. They came home with no fish for dinner so they just ordered two large pizzas instead.  
  
Usagi had tears streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. She got up to leave the room so she wouldn't wake him up.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Where are you going? And just WHAT could you be laughing at at a time like this?" came a gruff voice and Usagi looked over to see Vegeta sitting painfully up in bed glaring at her.  
  
"Were you awake when I dragged you up here?" she demanded, coming over to scowl at him.  
  
"You got the dragged part right."  
  
"You were! And you made me... oh, you're gonna pay!" she yelled and picked up one of his pillows, aiming for his head. Even though he was hurt didn't mean his reflexes had diminished any.  
  
He grabbed the pillow, knotted his fist into it, and pulled it towards him, Usagi still attached to it. She cried out, nearly falling on top of him. She closed her eyes and felt herself being held in a strong embrace.  
  
Her silvery hair had come undone from the loose bun on the back of her head and she looked up, startled to see Vegeta staring down into her face, smiling lightly.  
  
"You should learn how to control that clumsiness, tenshi," he whispered as he captured her lips with his.  
  
He had waited too long for this. It was time to kindle what was already burning deep inside both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't think the next chapter will be *flashback*ing. You pretty much know what happens.  
Please read and review! 


End file.
